Events
Events are instances that happen for a specific period and require the input of one or more players to finish or partake in the event(s). Note: Public events such as Coin Rain, Megalodon, and Epic Tree have a range that is dependent on the initial player's level. This is especially apparent for Coin Rain's amount and only affects the other two slightly. Random Events Random events have a small chance to occur upon doing hunt, adventure, and work commands - with the Heal and Enchant events being outliers that trigger through their respective commands only. Epic Guard Stops the player from doing any further action until they type out the phrase given by the Epic Guard. Success will give lots of coins based on your area while failure to type out the captcha within 45 seconds or inputing the code incorrectly five will cause the Epic Guard to put you in jail. While jailed, you cannot do any other commands other than rpg jail which prompts you with reactions to either Protest to the Epic Guard to let you go or Kill the Epic Guard and escape. Protest ''' : Will make the Epic Guard prompt you to type another out another captcha, which upon success will set you free; however, if you fail to type it out properly within 45 seconds, you would remain in jail. '''Killing the Epic Guard : As of the update in August 2019, the success rate has been nerfed from 80% to 10%; successfully killing the guard now also only granting exp. Please note that that means there is a 90% chance of failure and you will lose a level if you die. Be warned that your Horse will not save you even if it has the Tier Boost - Invincibility. Tip: Trying to get XP by killing the guard is not a good strategy, because you will definitely lose way more than you gain. Coin Rain Gives coins as rewards. Requires the players to type Catch to participate, the more participants there are the more rewards there will be, capping at 20 participants. Can also be intentionally triggered through using a Coin Trumpet available at the Epic Shop. Epic Tree Gives wooden logs as rewards. Requires the players to type Chop to participate, the more participants there are the more rewards there will be, capping at 20 participants. Do note that the Height of the Epic Tree also plays a part in the amount of wooden logs the event gives. Can also be intentionally triggered through using an Epic Seed available at the Epic Shop. Megalodon Gives normie fishes as rewards. Requires the players to type Fish to participate, the more participants there are the more rewards there will be, capping at 20 participants. Do note that the Weight of the Megalodon also plays a part in the amount of normie fishes the event gives. Can also be intentionally triggered through using an Ultra Bait available at the Epic Shop. Legendary Boss Rare. Gives a direct level up to participating players if the Legendary Boss is defeated. Requires the players to react to participate - the more participants, the higher the chance to defeat the Legendary Boss. Caps at 25 participants. God Events Gives either coins or an epic coin to the successful player as reward. Will prompt the players to type a phrase, the first player to type the phrase correctly will win the reward and the event will end. 'God Coin Phrases' *ALL THE COINS BELONG TO ME *BACK OFF THIS IS MINE!! *GIMME DA MONEY *HACOINA MATATA *OPERATION: COINS *THIS IS MINE 'God Epic Coin Phrases' *I SHALL BRING THE EPIC TO THE COIN *MY PRECIOUS *OPERATION: EPIC COIN *WHAT IS EPIC? THIS COIN *YES! AN EPIC COIN Heal Event Triggers only through the Heal command. Will not trigger no matter how much you try to heal if your HP is full. Your rest will get interrupted and you will notice that someone stole your money and your gear. Two choices will be presented to you - you can select between Cry yourself to sleep hoping its a dream and Fight by reacting to their respective choice. Cry yourself to sleep hoping its a dream ' : Will lead you to wake up. You will not gain anything nor lose anything from choosing this option, just that the event will end. '''Fight ' : Will lead you to search for the mystery man. It will then prompt you to either cry or fight once more, crying providing the same result as stated above. If you choose to fight, you either have a chance of winning and gaining a level, or failing and losing a level. '''Enchant Event Triggers from area 4 or higher when enchanting a sword/armor. The player will be told that they have accidentally broken their sword/armor and will be prompted with the following three choices of Cry, Try to fix it, or Enchant again no matter if it turns to dust. Cry ' : Will result in your sword/armor dropping from the sky. This is the safest choice as the only downside to it is no enchantment on your sword/armor. '''Try to fix it ' : Will result in your sword/armor being returned to you, with the same enchant it had before the event. However, you will get one of the two results: you will either get hurt in the process and lose '''5 Life points off of your MAX life or you will grow stronger and thus gain 5''' life points to your MAX life. (I.e. 180/180 --> 175/175 /// 180/180 --> 180/185) '''Enchant again no matter if it turns to dust : Upon failure, your sword/armor explodes and kills you, resulting in a loss of level. Your sword/armor, fortunately, will be returned to you and will keep the most recent enchant prior to the event. : The success of this option will grant the player an ultra edgy enchant on their sword/armor. Lootbox Event Triggers from area 2 or higher when opening a lootbox. The player will try to open the lootbox but find that it just won't open despite your attempts. The player will thus be given three choices: Cry, Destroy it, or Use a magic spell you just learned while reading this message. Cry : Another lootbox will fall from the sky, being a lower tier than the one the player has received/purchased. The player can either receive an uncommon, rare, or epic lootbox. Destroy It ''' : The lootbox will be destroyed but in exchange, the player will receive a ton of lootboxer experience. '''Use a magic spell you just learned while reading this : Failure when casting a magic spell on your lootbox will lead you to lose your lootbox. : Success will cause your lootbox to evolve, turning it into an omega lootbox. Special Trade Triggers from hunt, adventure and all types of working commands. Once it triggers, the EPIC NPC will show up and will offer you a special trade. Similar to the god drop events, the first person to type the phrase as well as have the necessary items requested will be able to do the trade. The EPIC NPC will head out after a certain time if you ignore the trade. Active Events Active events are events that are triggered intentionally through the use of specific commands and does not rely on luck to appear. Arena To trigger, use the command rpg arena. Requires players (the initiator excluded) to react to participate, needing at least 2 participants to proceed, any less and the command will be cancelled. Gives cookies as rewards. The more the participants, the more the rewards. The rewards will be given based on the amount of kills a participant has, equating to 1 cookie per kill. Note that the chances to earn a kill is completely random and unaffected by any variable. You can now reset your cool down for the arena buy purchasing the Arena Token ''in the Epic Shop for 8 epic coins. Note: In the #miniboss-and-arena channel of the Epic RPG Support Server, clock react emojis may appear before and/or after the swords emoji. As the arena looks at your first reaction, clicking on any of these first will result in the player not being able to participate in that arena despite clicking the swords after. '''Miniboss' To trigger, use the command rpg miniboss. Requires players (the initiator excluded) to react to participate as helpers. Miniboss fights start with 25~40% base winning chance for the player, increasing by 5% for each helper, capping with 10 helpers. Gives a lot of coins based on the initiator's max area and attack to them, with a 2.5% chance to also increase their level by 1. Gives 5% coins of the initiator's rewards to each helper, the helpers reward capping at 5000 coins each. Coin Rain ''' Tip:' Coin Rain is heavily based on the initial player's level and is not recommended by most for purchase if one's level is too low. To trigger, buy a ''Coin Trumpet in the Epic Shop at the cost of 6 Epic Coins and use the Coin Trumpet. Gives coins as rewards. Requires the players to type Catch to participate, the more participants there are the more rewards there will be, capping at 20 participants. Epic Tree To trigger, buy an Epic Seed in the Epic Shop at the cost of 12 Epic Coins and use the Epic Seed. Gives wooden logs as rewards. Requires the players to type Chop to participate, the more participants there are the more rewards there will be, capping at 20 participants. Do note that the Height of the Epic Tree also plays a part in the amount of wooden logs the event gives. Megalodon To trigger, buy an Ultra Bait in the Epic Shop at the cost of 14 Epic Coins and use the Ultra Bait. Gives normie fishes as rewards. Requires the players to type Fish to participate, the more participants there are the more rewards there will be, capping at 20 participants. Do note that the Weight of the Megalodon also plays a part in the amount of normie fishes the event gives. Seasonal Events Seasonal events are time-limited events lasting for a certain period and will not appear again for a time. Easter Event This event was made to commemorate Easter and lasted from April 21, 2019 00:07 to April 24, 2019 03:23 UCT+0 In this event, there is a small chance for an easter egg to drop during hunts. These eggs can then be used to redeem items in the egg shop, used as a life potion with egg eat and can be gambled for more eggs with egg slots. Egg Shop Products: 2 Eggs - Resets the cooldown of the hunt command 10 Eggs - Resets the cooldown of the adventure command 50 Eggs - +1 Max HP, Permanent 100 Eggs - +1 Attack, Permanent 120 Eggs - +1 Def, Permanent 1000 Eggs - Unlocks the Title: Eggspert Halloween Event This event will only be valid between Oct 06, 2019 20:14 to Nov 07, 2019 23:00 UTC dungeon cooldown reduced by 6h for event Commands: : Buy items that showed up with following command hal buy {item} : Craft filled pumpkin and sleepy potion with hal craft {item} : You can use filled pumpkin and sleepy potion with hal use {item} : And ofc gamble hal slots {amount} you can gamble with only carved pumpkins Drops: Recipes: Halloween shop hal shop / rpg halloween shop currency is carved pumpkin (cp) * Horse level '''- "your horse wil level up for free (kinda)" varies based on horse level * '''Wooden log - "too lazy to chop?" cp * Miniboss reset - resets your miniboss cooldown cp * AT upgrade - provides +1 AT cp * DEF upgrade - provides +1 DEF cp * Life boost - +250 temporary life (one time use, not stackable) cp * Halloween title - "PumpKING" (one time use, cannot select again) cp * Halloween bg - A background for your profile cp Christmas Event This event will only be valid between Dec 01, 2019 03:54 to Jan 04, 2019 23:00 UTC cooldown reduced by 12h for event In this event, players can acquire presents with almost every command with cool downs. Each present gives 1 item, you can open them, spend them on the shop, or craft better presents! If you manage to complete your tree before the 25th of December, you will receive a surprise reward. Commands: Drops: Recipes: Consumables: Christmas Shop: xmas shop currency is presents Category:Commands Category:Game info